my_hero_americafandomcom-20200216-history
Character Designer
Welcome to the Character Designer page, where you can create your very own hero! There are some rules you must follow when creating your hero in order to create a fun and balanced experience for everyone. All members of the community are allowed to have a total of 3 heroes at any given time. A member may only create a new hero once their previous hero has at least made it to Second Year Student. If you are creating a child character, the child character must inherit at least one of the parents' quirks. For balance purposes, while a child character can have two quirks in a role-play situation, they must choose which stat nature they are inheriting from their parent. Only child characters are allowed to have more than a single quirk. Step 1: Think of a Quirk All quirks come from some form of inspiration, sometimes based off of an animal, household object, gods, or just about anything else possible! It's important to know where you draw your inspiration for your quirk from so that you can both know exactly what your character's powers and limitations should be and so that you can have a much clearer picture as to what your character would look like. Some examples you could use for creating your character are as follows: *Dung Beetles: They are able to move over 1,100 times their own body weight. *Bast: The egyptian cat god of warfare. *Vaccuums: The ability to suck things up into some form of a container. *Diamonds: The ability to solidify one's body into a diamond-like state. There is nearly no limit to what you're able to create a quirk out of if you just think about it hard enough! Useful Notes One thing that you must keep in mind when creating a character's quirk, is that every quirk has a weakness and is within a certain level of logic. While there are a small number of quirks that break logic, such as being able to move at the speed of sound, the vast majority of quirks follow basic logic in terms of their impact on their body and the world around them. Quirks are also, in a sense, straight forward. While they may have complicated ways that a user can use them, the basic description of the quirk is straight forward. For example, even though Bakugo has learned to use his quirk as both an offensive force as well as a utility with his Stun Grenade, in the end, he learned to do this things using just explosions. Rules for Creating Your Quirk You may not have anything similar to All for One or One for All, as these are very specific quirks and are over powered in their actual use. It also goes against the main events of the show, and thus are not allowed. Please refrain from using an exact copy of a quirk found within the show. While it is not against the rules to do this, it is typically much less enjoyable to both yourself and those who you interact with. It may also prove to be hard to manipulate your character's quirk to your liking if you do this. Last but not least, a Quirk must correlate to a person's biology. Staying on the example of Bakugo, his quirk is not simply "Make things go boom because why not." His quirk is based on using the sweat from his body as the source of his explosions. So while it may not entirely make sense how it occurs, it is still related to a biological factor of Bakugo's body. Step 2: Choosing a Quirk Nature While it isn't always obvious, there are in fact three categories of quirks. All quirks must fall under one of these categories. While some quirks could fall under multiple categories, you must choose the one that best suits the quirk that you are aiming for. Emission Emission quirks are those that allow the user to project or manipulate a substance. Sometimes an Emission quirk involves releasing flames from one's body, such as Endeavor. Other times it might be the ability to manipulate a nearby substance, such as Manual's quirk that allows him to manipulate water. In battle, heroes with Emission quirks focus on using their Quirks much more often than their physical strength. This is reflected in the stats a character with this Quirk Nature gains upon level up. They tend to have a high Quirk stat but a low Strength stat. Transformation Transformation quirks change the user's physical properties and abilities upon use. If a quirk only has a small area of effect around the user upon use rather than the capability to be used at range, it would be considered transformation rather than emission. This can appear in a variety of ways, such as morphing one's body like Kirishima's Hardening quirk or by controlling something that is connected to one's body, like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. A transformation quirk is ever only a temporary alteration, rather than a permanent one. In battle, heroes with Transformation quirks tend to focus on a balance between using their quirk and physical prowess. They usually have less than average base stats at their disposal, but make up for it by having access to the unique Transformation ability in combat. Upon creation, a character with a transformation quirk must go to the Transformations page and set up their character's transformation in order to be allowed to officially use the character. Mutation Mutation quirks are one's that have permanently changed something about a person's body from birth. Some examples of this are Tsuyu's frog-like body and abilities or Tenya's engines within his calves. Unlike transformation quirks, mutation quirks aren't able to be turned on or off and are always present and/or active. In battle, heroes with Mutation quirks tend to be much more physical focused as their quirks are usually just an alteration to their body. This is heavily reflected in combat as they typically have extremely high Strength but a very weak Quirk stat. Step 3: Person Behind the Power While quirks are definitely one of the coolest things about the world of My Hero Academia, they are still humans and thus, have their own unique appearances, personalities, and histories. Thus, so should your own character! There are three things you must describe when your character is created in order for it to be approved; Background, Personality, and Appearance. A character's background can be just about anything as long as it makes sense to the lore around My Hero Academia. This means you cannot have relation to any of the characters that actually exist within the series as it would not make sense and would be potentially lore-breaking. As part of their background, you must also give the reason as to why they want to become a hero, even if it is as simple as fame. No matter what, all heroes have a reason for becoming a hero. A character's personality can be just about anything except purely evil, as they would not be a hero then. No matter their personality, they must still want to help people in the end. A character's appearance must match what their quirk describes, especially those that are mutation quirks. You can simply use a picture for the appearance of your character, but it may be denied if it doesn't match up to your character's quirk. Step 4: Starting Stats All characters have roughly the same starting stats. The major difference in starting stats is the Strength and Quirk stats. Below is every character's starting stats. *Health: 5,000/5,000 *Stamina: 500/500 *Strength: 6 Mutation | 5 Emission | 4 Transformation *Quirk: 6 Emission | 5 Mutation | 4 Transformation *Speed: 5 *Money: 250 Step 5: Character Approval Once you have everything for your character thought up and ready to go, you must first get it approved before being allowed to officially use it on the wiki. To get your character approved, simply post all of the required information in the comments section below. A standard format you can use is as follows: *Name *Age *Gender *Height *Weight *Quirk Nature *Background *Personality *Appearance Please note, that all new characters should be between the ages of 14-16 as that is around the time that they would have gone into U.A. America. Step 6: Ultra Characters While all characters are relatively similar, some manage to go Plus Ultra! This is a simple way of saying that some characters are more naturally gifted than others. Characters who gain the Ultra status upon creation gain special perks. They gain an additional point in each stat every other level, as well as access to unique Hero Stories that grant them a unique enhancement or item upon successful completion. All characters have a chance to gain Ultra status unless the member specifically states they do not want a character to be Ultra. If they do not specify this, then the moderator who is checking the character for approval will run a number generator between 1 and 20. If the number is 1, then that character gains Ultra status.